The girl behind the Alpha
by Better If You Didn't Know
Summary: Derek knows they're coming and he's not the only one.So when a lone werewolf comes to him and asks to join his pack it only takes three words to convince him. "The Alpha Pack"
1. Interview with a werewolf

XXX

Erica was having a bad day as usual. The constant teasing and the jokes that everyone found funny. That's what she went through everyday all because she was epileptic. She didn't see how that was funny. She couldn't see how the fact maybe one day one of her seizures could cause her brain damage was funny. So why should anyone else find it funny?

"Hey Erica"

She could hear the boys calling her name. She ignored them like she always did. Ignoring them didn't get her out of trouble but she did anyway. Why did she have to listen to these arrogant brats?

"Erica!"

They were closer now and she hurried to get her books out of her locker. She didn't want to have to deal with them today. Why couldn't she have a day to herself, a day where no one would mess with her? It was a small thing to ask. She deserved a day. She knew she did.

She slammed her locker shut and turned to walk towards her classroom. She got two small steps before the books were pushed out of her hands and scattered onto the floor. She looked at them for a while before looking up. It was the boys.

"Didn't you hear me calling your name, fish?"

Ha, fish. That was so funny. It was a known fact that a person having a seizure looked like a fish out of water. It didn't take a genius to come up with that nick name.

Erica opened her mouth to reply with a smart comment before another voice cut her off.

"Didn't your mama teach how to treat a lady?" The voice said and Erica could hear the sounds of her heels as she came strutting towards the boys "you shouldn't pick on girls" she told them as she stepped to stand directly beside Erica. Erica looked at her, a long steady look. She hadn't seen her before. She didn't remember ever seeing her. So who was she?

"Didn't you daddy teach you to respect a man" he replied. His back straightened with pride and he squared his shoulders. The girl only seemed to find this funny as she took a few steps forward. She now stood face to face with the boy thanks to her stilettos.

"Funny" she chuckled "now apologize to…Erica, was it?" Erica nodded slowly.

"Apologize" The boy glared "she should be apologizing to me. I have to look at her ugly face everyday."

Erica's head tilted immediately. The girl in front of her tensed as if she was revisiting the urge to hit the boy. That might have been because that was exactly what she was doing.

"Ugly?" her head titled to the right side "Erica is far from ugly. Now.-" there was swift movement. It was so swift Erica hadn't even noticed until the boy hit the floor "why don't you walk away before I maim you and because I know your vocabulary isn't the biggest that means hurt very badly"

XXX

After the boy had left the girl helped Erica pick up her books.

"Wow," the girl said as she grabbed her history and science books "boys are such jerks"

"Thanks for that" Erica said as she picked up a few stray pieces of paper. "For sticking up for me" Her binder was next and she stacked everything neatly together. She picked it all up and realized it was heavier than she expected but decided to ignore the fact. She took a few steps following the girl and tripped a little.

"I can help you carry that you know" the girl said pointing to the stack.

"No it's fine." Erica said balancing her self once again "you've helped me enough already"

"I should've done a lot more than knock him down" the girls as she took the first few books off of Erica's pile. Erica opened her mouth to politely decline her help but was met with such a sweet smile. It was a nice smile, one she wished she could have had. "I should've kicked his ass, excuse my language"

"It wasn't that serious" Erica said as she shifted her remaining books into arm. She was thankful that she didn't have that extra weight. It was very relieving to her arms.

"It was" The girl protested "Just because you're epileptic doesn't mean people can make fun of you. In fact, that means the exact opposite. They should be looking out for you, making sure you're okay, and not bullying you. I really hate bullies"

"How did you know, that-that I was epileptic" Erica asked as they reached her class. The girl just smiled, placed the books in her hand back onto the pile, and gently pushed Erica into the class. When Erica looked back to thank the girl one more time she was met with nothing but air.

XOX

Lacrosse was a contact sport. People were tackled and pushed. Sometimes a bone or two would be broken or a rib or two would be bruised. That might have been why Isaac was sporting a very hefty bruise. He stood on the Lacrosse field as everyone went to take their showers. When he was sure they were gone he pulled up his shirt to admire the bruise on his lower side.

He looked at its color. It was slightly fresh and just beginning to heal. So the usually reddish purple was now turning a deeper purple. He could say it came from Lacrosse but that wasn't true. Anyone who knew the truth knew exactly where he got that bruise from and it wasn't from something that was as soft as a Lacrosse tackle.

"Ow" he heard a voice say as a person approached him "looks like it hurts"

He looked over to see a girl. Her heels were in her hand. He guessed it was because they were hard to walk in on grass. She wore a leather jacket with a purple shirt underneath. Her jeans weren't as tight as other girls he usually so but they were fitted. He liked the fact she didn't flaunt everything like the other girls.

"Nah" he replied when she stood only a few feet away "it looks a lot worse than it is"

"Where'd you get it" she stopped walking when stood directly in front of him.

"Lacrosse" he motioned to the jersey he wore and the stick on the ground. The girl smiled at him.

"You don't have to tell me" she said "we all have our secrets" he didn't respond. He knew that she knew he was lying so there was no point in denying it further. He wouldn't even if he wanted to though. He liked this girl. He had just met her but he liked her. So he didn't want to lie to her. He wanted to be as honest as he could be. He didn't know why.

"So" the girl continued "I don't know much about Lacrosse but I would love to take you to lunch sometime. Then you could explain it all to me, thoroughly"

"Is that why" Isaac questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, there is the fact that you're kinda hot too" she giggled. "But I do want to know about the Lacrosse thing too"

"Okay" Isaac smiled. It was real smile too. She could tell by the way his eyes lit up. So she smiled back because whether he knew it or not she liked it when she smiled.

"So what's your name my Lacrosse playing, bruised up friend" She asked.

"Isaac" he replied as he turned to pick up his Lacrosse stick "and yours"

He got no answer. He wondered why until he turned to see that the girl had disappeared. It was shame. He had really liked her. He looked at the spot where she stood and saw something shiny. Picking it up he realized it was something you put on a keychain. It was a small white circle with the words:

_Sagittarius November 23- December 21_

_Optimistic and freedom loving, jovial and good-humored, honest and straightforward, intellectual and philosophical_.

He would hold onto it for her just until the next time he saw her. He was really looking forward to that lunch.

OXO

Derek was only out here for entertainment. Once he was done he would go find some members for his pack. He needed his pack and he needed them now. Of course being the manly man he was, he wouldn't admit that he also wanted them for comfort and family but he knew that too. So he was only out here for entertainment and then he had work to do.

"What do you want" He called to what seemed to be an empty forest. It wasn't. Even if you couldn't tell he knew it wasn't. After all, being a werewolf did have its perks. "Hurry up, I don't have all day"

"What a pushy werewolf you are" the voice was soon accompanied with the body of what seemed to be a teenager. "You know why I'm here, Hale."

"And why should I let you into my pack" he raised an eyebrow at her. She seemed very confident and it kind of pissed him off. Then again, Derek Hale was easily pissed off. "And why are you so smug"

"Derek let's be honest. With who you have lined up to fight what you're up against you need me. I am a born werewolf. I'm trained and wouldn't it be so helpful if you had one less werewolf to worry about. At least you know I won't run off like Scott" she was still pretty confident.

His eyes flashed red and she held her hands up in defense.

She saw him coming and she chose not to stop him. One reason was that he was an alpha and any wound inflicted upon her by him would heal at human speed, so there was no reason to cause her self unneeded harm. The second reason was if he was going to allow her into his pack, which she knew he would, she was going to have deal with things like this. That was why she let him pin her to the tree. She just hoped he didn't ruin her jacket.

"Who says I don't like the challenge" his eyes were red steadily now. She looked him in the eye. She had one simple response.

"Three words" she said "The alpha pack"


	2. Who believes in werewolves?

Well this wasn't exactly what she was expecting. She was expecting them to train but not in an abandoned subway thingy. She was expecting the woods by his house or that creepy cellar, dungeon of his. Oh yeah, she about that serial killer worthy basement of his.

"Ow" she said as Isaac was thrown to the ground for the sixth time. She was glad she didn't have to train with Derek. She had a feeling he didn't go easy just because she was a girl.

"Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable" Derek asked after he threw Erica to the ground. Erica answered his question by wrapping her legs around his waist and giving him the make out session of a lifetime. She guessed, by the way that Derek responded, this wouldn't be the first time that had happened to him. There was a thump and it seemed Erica had been tossed off of him.

"That's the last time you do that" he told her as he wiped his mouth. This was very entertaining which was another thing she hadn't expected.

"Are we done here" Isaac asked impatiently "because I've got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal"

Derek made a sympathetic face before crouching down to Isaac's level. He motioned to the arm Isaac cradled and Isaac gave a slight nod. Derek took the arm into his grasp gently before twisting it into an impossible position. You could practically hear the bone snap.

"One hundred and one"

XOX

"This is Kelle" Derek announced to the group as she walked down the stairs. Erica and Isaac's faces immediately lit up with realization. This was the girl they had met only a few days before Derek had turned them. This was the girl that owed Isaac a lunch and helped Erica out. This was the girl that had helped Erica carry her heavy books and hadn't tried to force Isaac to tell the truth. So what was she doing here?

"She's a new edition to the pack" Derek informed "that's late"

"You're a werewolf!" Erica nearly screamed but didn't stand up. She was too tired to stand up. "Were you….were you…scouting us for Derek?! Did he turn you too?"

"Um" Kelle paused straightening her leather jacket "No I didn't scout for Derek and he didn't turn me. I was born this way."

"Okay" Isaac sighed, standing up with a minor struggle "can I have that lunch now?"

OXO

"Kelle" the waitress said only handing the menu to Isaac "you came a little early today"

"Yeah" Kelle replied "My friend was really hungry"

"That's okay" the waitress smiled. "I'm just glad I was here. Especially since you won't let anyone else serve you. Why is that again?"

"I'm a person of familiarity" Kelle responded "I do the same thing every month on the night of the full moon. Can you guess what it is?"

"Is it….turn into a werewolf" the waitress replied as she wrote something down on her pad.

"How'd you guess!"

XXX

"Is it okay to do that" Isaac asked as his waitress walked away after sitting Kelle's food down.

"Do what" Kelle asked while popping a fry into her mouth.

"You just told her you were a-" He stopped as the waitress came back to give him his food. He gave her a slight nod to say thank you and she smiled in return. Once she was out of earshot Kelle burst into laughter. Isaac just held a seriously confused face.

"Isaac" she said between giggles. They were giggles Isaac found absolutely adorable "no one takes that stuff seriously. The best thing about being a werewolf is, other than hunters and a few nut jobs, no one believes in them. It gives us a small amount of leverage"

OOO (Kelle's pov)

I was confused. Even at our lunch we hadn't had the chance to discuss the game lacrosse. We spent most of the time laughing and talking about werewolves. I had explained a few things to him but we had totally skipped over the subject of lacrosse. Plus, he wasn't exactly cleared for school yet. So he couldn't be here in person. Wouldn't matter anyway it was pretty easy to tell who was winning. It wasn't Beacon Hills High School.

The other team had some huge dude, a very huge dude. He was kicking everyone's ass. Even the coach was running scared. I watched him as he told a boy to say 2 instead of four. Well, this wasn't going to end well.

"Hey you!" the coach screamed pointing to Boyd "you play?"

Boyd stood taking off his jacket. I stopped Erica from telling him it wasn't a good idea. He knew that already. It wasn't my job to babysit newly turned werewolves. Even if it was I would decline politely. I am not a baby sitter.

I tapped Erica on the shoulder and told her to find Derek. I would keep an eye on Boyd but it was not babysitting. I honestly just wanted to see him get knocked down.

XOO

"Hey you okay"' I asked the boy as I reached the other side of the field. He had hit the ground pretty hard. I was surprised he was still alive after a flight like that. Of course why he was still alive became pretty obvious why when I saw his leg heal. Aw, he must be Scott.

"I'm fine" he told a woman, who I guessed was his mother, as she reached the field.

"I could've sworn I literally heard bone breaking from where I sat" the woman said looking at him with an astonished look.

"I felt it" the coached chipped in and Scott continued to reassure them. Oh, this was going to be interesting. It got even better when his girlfriend, not girlfriend, walked over to her grandfather and said they should go. I was so weaseling my way into this one. This was going to be too good.

"Hold on" her grandfather said "I want to ask him one more question"

OOX

This was the most awkward dinner I had ever been too and I had had my fair share of awkward dinners. This was entertaining. For one what grandfather brings home some random stranger? That may not have been his best idea and two why did he have to choose the ex-boyfriend.

"Alright" grandpa started, wiping his mouth with a napkin. It was a napkin he had placed in his lap. God, this family was so cliché.

"Why is everyone so quiet? Is it that uncomfortable that they dated?"

"You have no idea" I laughed before nearly sticking the whole salmon in my mouth. When it came to food I was sort of a pig. On top of it I was as skinny as I could be. Yeah, I loved my fast metabolism.

"Did you ask them if they'd be uncomfortable" her father asked angrily.

"Alright" I said dropping my fork onto my plate "I'm no expert in these situations but I think the best way to avoid uncomfortable-ness is to no talk about it."

"Yes" Allison said "I agree with her"

"So uh, Kelle" Allison's mother said "when did you move here and where are you parents"

"I moved here two or three months ago and my parents aren't with me. They're dead"

Scott nearly choked on his food. I watched him cough with a raised eyebrow. Most people did that when I mentioned my parent's death so casually. My parents and I were never close. It was no secret between us. We leaved under the same roof and that was all we really had in common. Of course they were madly in love just not with me.

"Dead?" grandpa "so who did you come here with"

"Myself" I replied leaning back. I was never comfortable sitting up straight in chairs. "I'm emancipated so the money I got from my inheritance I used to move here. I bought me a house and everything."

"Must have been quite an inheritance" Allison commented under her breath. I heard her and shot a glare her way. She chose to ignore but she knew the threat was clear.

"So do you usually hop into the car with strangers" Allison's father asked. I could hear the underlying question.

"Well, it was one boy, one girl, and an elderly man. The locks were able to pulled open, there was no child lock on the door, and I can break windows very easily. I figured if it came down to it I could take them."

"I wouldn't count me out so easily" grandpa commented "I'm stronger than I look"

"It's funny you say that" I replied leaning closer to him "because I'm a lot stronger than I look too."

XTWX

"Derek, Derek" I said as I stepped into the gym. He was soaking wet, which was hilarious. "What have you gotten yourself into now?"

He glared and walked past me towards the door. He went to talk to Scott. Of course I was listening. So thing we were fighting, which I had yet to see, was a Kanima. Apparently they had no idea who it was and it didn't know who it was either. Wait, it had a master?! This was going to get good. Here goes the usual argument between Derek and Scott. Scott wants to save it, Derek wants to kill it. I was cool with either one. It wasn't like I knew anyone here to the extent that I would care if they died or lived. Well, I did kind of like Isaac. I kind of liked Isaac a lot.


	3. Chemical equation

_Thanks for the heads up "guest"_

"You're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one. Erica take the first station, we'll start with-"

The teacher paused as almost every one of the boys in the class hand shot up. The teacher got an exasperated look before letting out an irritated groan.

"I didn't ask for volunteers" he said angrily "put your hormonal little hands down"

XXX

"This is our new student" Mr. Harris announced as Isaac watched Kelle walk into the room "Her name is Kelle. Isaac she will be your partner. Now, onto the next group."

Isaac watched Kelle sit down in her sit. She smiled at him before sliding down more into her seat to get comfortable. He turned his attention back to the teacher but watched out the corner of his eye as she completely ignored the teacher. He tapped her discreetly on the arm and she turned her head slightly to look at him.

"You might want to pay attention" He whispered to her and she sat up a little straighter and faced him a little.

"You do realize I could teach the teacher this subject, right?" she replied and they began their staring match. There was a loud smack at the front of the room that both of them chose to ignore. That was until the loud smack became a ruler that smacked down right in the middle of them. Kelle looked up to glare at the teacher.

"Lahey" Harris started "Williams, anything you want to share with the class"

"No" Isaac chuckled out but Kelle quickly jumped in with a statement.

"Actually" she began "I'm not really good with chemicals, I'm a little afraid I'd burn the classroom down. I hear you might know how I could get away with something like that."

She hadn't whispered it. She had actually said it a little louder than she had needed too. The teacher had no idea what to say in return. The teacher cleared his throat and walked away.

XxX

"You are such a bad girl" Isaac laughed once the teacher was out of ear shot.

"It's a gift" I replied as I grabbed the things that had been set on the table and began mixing the ingredients. We were silent for a minute as we both worked on doing the first part of the experiment. If I was going to go to school I might as well pass. I was an A student after all.

"Do you still think I'm kind of hot" Isaac asked out of the blue. I looked at him with a strange look.

"I think you might be a little sexy" I replied "but I don't know, you might be missing a few key ingredients for the perfect formula but I'm sure you'll get there"

Isaac smirked before turning his head at the sound of a bell. He watched the teacher as he announced that it was time to switch partners. I gave him a pat on the back as he walked away. Looking at his back I wondered why all of us werewolves had leather jackets. I wasn't one for being stereotypical but they were nice.

I looked around the classroom observing what exactly was happening with the others. I saw Erica flirting with Scott and I really didn't understand the attraction. I couldn't tell if she was just doing it because she wanted to piss Allison off or if Derek told her to. I saw Isaac and, I think his name was Stiles, having a very interesting conversation. Something about werewolf fur coats and I wasn't exactly sure since I wasn't paying attention.

Isaac looked my way while he was still talking to stiles.

"I think I'll channel it into killing her" Isaac said while we still made eye contact "I was never very good at writing"

XTWX(time change)

"I'm telling you Derek, it's not her" I complained as we sat in his very strange subway place.

"Why" Derek was clearly irritated "because you're an expert on this"

"No" I replied sternly "I am an expert on many things, arts, science, literature, etc. Detecting Kanimas in human form…..not one of them"

He sighed and threw daggers my way. He closed whatever trunk he was looking through and walked over to me. I looked at him as I pressed my hands flat against the table I was sitting on. He walked closer until he stood between my legs. I looked him in the eye.

"Then what makes you so sure" he asked and I decided to ignore the fact that he was way inside my bubble.

"Nothing" I replied in a whisper because there was no point in speaking loudly when he was right in front of my face. "But I know you should trust me. My advice has been known to save lives."

"It's my pack" he whispered back brushing a strand of hair over my shoulder. "If I feel like I need your advice, I'll ask for it"

"Fine" I was no longer whispering "but know that the only reason I haven't laid you on your back right now is because you are currently my alpha."

"Hey Derek-" Isaac stopped talking when he saw us in our current position "Um, am I interrupting"

"Is there something you need" Derek asked as we still continued our staring contest.

"I think it can wait" Isaac mumbled back. He didn't say anything just walked out of the room. He seemed a little upset and I think I knew why. I'd talk to him about it later. Right now I had an alpha to deal with. I waited until I knew that Isaac was out of ear shot.

"Look Derek" I said pushing him back so I could hop down "I am not Erica. You won't be controlling me with a flex of your muscles and a flash of your alpha eyes. You may be very, very, _very _hot but you are also not my type"

XOX (current time)

"Me! Me! I wanna do it!" I hopped up and down as I raised my hand. Isaac nearly broke down in laughter and Boyd and Erica looked at as if I was on drugs. Derek just rolled his eyes. I looked at the house that Stiles, I was sure that was his name, and Allison were hiding in. Allison looked at me like I was crazy. Stiles looked as if he was enjoying himself.

"Are you serious" Erica growled out.

"Hey Erica" I said walking closer to her "remember that I've doing this my whole life and could snap you like a twig before you comment on the things I do.

Erica was silent then. I smirked in triumph and looked to Derek. He growled at me before sending Isaac into the house. I ignored him and followed Isaac in. I wasn't supposed to but I did what I was supposed to about .5% of the time.

In order to get in we had to break a back window. I bet Scott was going to have a fun time explaining that to his mom. I could imagine it now. Actually I couldn't. I never had to explain anything like that to one of my parents.

"You mean 2" I heard Allison's voice.

"No I mean 4" I heard Stiles voice "where did Isaac and that new girl go"

"That new girl?" I interrupted "That's rude! I know your name."

Stiles turned around with a surprised look. Allison had her crossbow tightly gripped in her hand. I snickered before quickly snatching it away.

"I always preferred the real thing, you know? There is nothing like pulling back a real arrow and feeling it release."

There was a slight pause before Isaac pushed down Al lison and Stiles. I immediately headed up stairs. It didn't take me long to find the right room. The bimbo hadn't even liked it. I'm sorry scratch that (bimbo) she was just afraid and an idiot but hey, I don't judge.

"Knock, knock" I said as I pushed the door open. The room was empty but there was clearly someone in the bathroom so it didn't take a genius to figure out who she was.

I turned my head towards the door as Allison came running up the stairs. She closed the door without even noticing me. I found it hard to believe she was a part of a hunter family. I had met many hunters and never one who didn't notice me when they walked in the room. That could have been due to the fact that I was very, very, sexy.

"Hi" I waved and she turned around pointing her crossbow at me. I rolled my eyes before grabbing one of the random objects lying around the room and throwing it at her. She stumbled backwards at the impact and I quickly moved forward to knock her out. I caught her as she fell and slowly lowered her to the ground. I only wanted to knock her out, not cause permanent damage.

"Lydia" I called as I walked towards the bathroom. I heard her squeak in fear and nearly killed someone at her stereotypical-ness. "Come on out Lydia and I promise not to kill you" I yelled once I stood outside the door.

"Oh yeah" she called her back her voice trembling only the slightest "how do I know you're not lying"

"I come from a family who takes a lot of pride in their word" I responded "trust me."

I could hear her taking deep breaths and then the click of the door unlocking. She opened it slowly as if I could just break it down but I let her have it. Once the door was open I grabbed her by the arm and lead her towards the door.

"Let's go"

XoX

"Are we still killing her" I asked Derek as Lydia and I reached the door. She automatically began to panic and I sighed in frustration.

"You said you wouldn't kill me" she nearly screamed.

"I won't" I replied "one of them will" I motioned to Derek and the pack before I knocked her unconscious. I picked her up carrying her down the steps and stood next to Derek. A few seconds later Isaac came out with Stiles. He was holding him by his collar. I watched as Stiles tried to pry his hand off his collar. Isaac ignored it.

Scott came running up to the house and he and Derek decided now what the time to have a conversation. It was something about Scott and a pack and police officers. I ignored them while I laid Lydia down on the porch and walked over to Isaac who had dropped Stiles out of pure irritation.

"So" I said ignoring Derek's conversation "You never did explain Lacrosse to me"

"well….

OxO

"No way" I said as Isaac stole a fry off of my plate "That's got to hurt"

"Tackling is allowed" he said chewing happily on the fry "as hard as a person wants too"

"Sounds painful"

Isaac laughed and I reached over and stole his fork from his fingers. He seemed a little upset when I ate the pasta off of it. I didn't feel guilty at all. It was payback for him stealing my fry. I picking at the rest of his pasta was just plain fun. He let me get away with it and just got another fork and shared his food with me.

"I know about your dad" I said once I had swallowed the mouthful of Pasta I had. He looked up at me and then back at his pasta. "I know what it's like….the abuse"

"I don't think you do" he responded back politely.

"My parents didn't abuse me. They were pretty good parents, not very loving, but good nonetheless." I replied "but I know what it's like to be abused by someone you trust, someone you love."

"Friend?" he questioned

"Ex-boyfriend" I replied with a head nod "one I think I will be running into very soon"


	4. hard to kill

_Hope you enjoy guys and review to let me know how I'm doing. _

_xxx_

"This was not how I planned on spending my night Derek!" I yelled at him as we chased the Kanima down the street. He ignored me as he hopped a fence and I followed him just as quickly. We were soon standing under what I guessed was a bridge. Both of us were looking around trying to find the Kanima. Well, it didn't take long until he made his appearance but I was still debating on if I wanted to join this fight or not. I didn't really have a choice when the Kanima started the fight.

At first I wasn't even involved. The Kanima was swinging at Derek until he decided to do back flip off the Kanima's chest. Did he always have to be so fancy? We were trying to murder someone not put on a show. Oh look now he's punching through a wall, yeah. Seriously alpha or not he was going to get his ass kicked. I guess it was time for me to hop in.

"Yo" I called to the Kanima who turned and looked at me. It took ten seconds before he started and running and suddenly Derek grabbed him by the tail and tossed him to the other side of….where were we again? It didn't matter because that was about the time Chris Argent showed up and emptied a whole clip into Jackson, the Kanima, whatever. It doesn't matter because it didn't do him any type of good. The Kanima got right up and-.

"What the hell?!" I mumbled as it just stared at Gerard. I mean I knew the old man was weird but that-that was downright creepy.

XOX

"This is so not what I signed up for"

Derek glared at Kelle. It seemed that every time she opened her mouth it only served to irritate him more than he already was irritated but that happened with most people. She ignored him as she followed the Kanima and even though she was irritating him he had to admit she was a good resource. It helped having a wolf that he didn't need to remind to keep control. At times it seemed she had more control than he did.

"Alright he's in there" Kelle said as she pointed to the gay club. Derek nodded before moving to head into it. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Into the club" Derek replied before pushing her hand off his chest.

"No you're not" she said with a giggle. He looked at her as if she had lost her mind for a moment.

"Excuse me?"

"Derek" she said sternly "That's a gay club"

"And" Derek said impatiently.

"Come on Derek stop acting like you're stupid" Derek glared at her "Dude you are 6ft, 185 pounds full of sexy and you want to just walk into a club full of men who are definitely going to jump you. Don't worry, I got this one."

He watched as she walked over the front door. He listened in on the conversation as she flirted with the door man. There were a few giggles and the next thing you know she was walking into the club but not before throwing a wink in Derek's direction.

OOO

"Danny, right?" I said as I walked over to the boy who was standing by the bar. He looked at me with furrowed brows before replying with a small nod. He opened his mouth a few times before closing it.

"I go to your school" Kelle said guessing his questions "and….the door mans not gay."

Danny didn't respond just stared at some guy that was grinding on another guy which was something you expected to see in a gay bar. Well, that and lots of sexy men that a girl could never have but she had to focus. She was doing something important.

"Is that your ex" Kelle asked innocently as she stole the drink that the bartender had set down for him "He's hot"

"Yeah he is" Danny agreed instantly but his voice still held a hint of sadness.

"But that guy there" Kelle pointed to a guy that was dancing alone with a drink in his hand "He's hotter"  
Danny smirked before heading over to the boy in the crowd. Kelle smirked before taking another sip of the drink and then setting it down on the counter. She slid onto the bar stool as she watched Scott and Stiles track the Kanima that was on the ceiling. When she saw Derek she knew there was no need for her to move.

"I am incredibly lazy" she mumbled to herself before downing the drink. She didn't bother paying for the drink considering it wasn't hers but as soon as Derek attacked the Kanima she moved to grab him and pull him out of the club. Did he really think slicing someone's throat in front of a thousand witnesses was the way to go? She'd really have to have a conversation with him later. God, he acted like he was three.

….

"Really Derek" I said as I followed him to wherever he was going "was that really the best idea that popped into your head"

"Hey" Derek turned to face me. He was obviously upset "We're not having this conversation. I'm alpha, you're beta, get it?"

I raised an eyebrow at him

"There are no questions about what I do and how I do it. There is just me giving orders and you following them."

"Okay touchy wolf" I replied "That still wasn't your best idea"

I watched Derek Growl and resist the urge to bury his teeth in my neck. I loved Messing with him.

OOO

"Hello, Hello, Hello" Kelle called as she walked into subway place. She could see Derek and Isaac having a conversation. She waited patiently on the stairs as they talked and decided to not use her werewolf abilities to bud in on them. She had just come to pick up Isaac and that was all. Besides it didn't really seem like the conversation was worth spying on. She had better things to do with her life.

"and what if you get caught" Derek said a little louder than he needed "Then what? They'll haul your ass to jail. You're a fugitive, Isaac"

"Oh come one Derek" I said walking closer to the subway cart "I have his back and I know a thing or two about running from the law"

"Is that so" Derek replied crossing his arms.

"Yeah" I replied "You're not the only werewolf that's ever been wanted for a crime"

"Whatever" Derek replied angrily "If you get caught, tell her to bail you out"

Isaac sighed before grabbing his leather jacket ff of one of the subway seats and walked towards. I asked him if he was ready and he nodded before headed to the door. This was going to be a fun day.

….

"No, you can't do it like that Lahey" I informed Isaac as he tried to go head to head with me. "When it comes to fighting another werewolf, or anybody for that matter, it's not about power or strength"

"Really" he asked clearly out of breath as we circled each other.

"I mean look at us" I motioned with my hands "You've been attacking me with everything you've got and I've barely fought back. If you haven't noticed, I'm winning. The secret is it's about strategy, skill. Any alpha can come around and flash his teeth and swing his claws but if I'm faster and smarter than him I'll kick his ass even on his best day. For example….Derek, I could beat him in a fight if he was just any alpha considering the fact that he was born a werewolf, aka he's got natural instinct, and because I'm a beta, he'd _maybe _win"

"I don't believe that" Isaac replied and I laugh in response.

"Okay" I said straightening up "Attack m-"

Isaac didn't even wait for me to finish my sentence before he lunged at me. I quickly side stepped him and kicked him in the gut. He grabbed his midsection in pain. He straightened not too long afterwards since I had only put a tiny bit of force into it but still hard enough for him to feel it in his kidneys.

"Come on Isaac what's the matter" I taunted and his eyes flashed golden and I smirked "Are you going to let a girl beat you up" He lunged again and this time I grabbed his collar and threw him into the nearest tree. The bark split under the impact.

"Now you're getting blinded by your rage" I told him once he got up. He growled at and brought out the claws this time. He began to swing and I easily dodged them.

"You have to stop think" he kept swinging "because if you can't beat me I'll kill you"

I saw him take a deep breath and was surprised at how well he listened. I had trained many other wolves before-newly turned and born werewolves-and none of them actually listened to me the first time around. Isaac had a lot of potential. If he paid attention he could be really good at this.

I saw him stare at me for a while. He was obviously trying to think but he was taking too long. In any real battle he wouldn't have this time so I lunged, swinging my right hand as I came within reach and to my surprise he actually dodged it. Before I even realized what happened he had knocked my feet from under me and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket as I fell. He ended up on top of me.

"That was good" I whispered since there was no need to talk since we were this far into each other's personal space.

"Thank you" he replied as he got up and helped me up.

"There may be hope for you yet Isaac Lahey" he chuckled at my comment and I offered to get him something to eat. He accepted and we both began to walk back towards my car. That was when I felt it. I stopped walking and Isaac stopped as soon as I did.

"Kelle what's-"

"Shh" I said quickly as I turned around slowly to come face to face with a hunter.

"Can I help you" I called to the boy who was a good distance away. Isaac turned to face the boy and could immediately tell what he was. He started to walk towards him and I placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"You could" the man replied "by telling me what you're doing here"

"Well you obviously know that or you wouldn't be standing here" Isaac replied and he was right. That was correct. The hunter obviously knew what they were and were doing or he wouldn't have made an appearance.

"We don't want any trouble" I told the hunter as I stuffed my hands into my jacket pockets.

"Then why are you here" He asked rudely. I laughed.

"This is private property that I have permission to be on" I said sternly "so maybe I should be asking you what you're doing here"

The hunter laughed in response and turned and walked away.

"That's what I thought"

…..

"Do you want a sandwich or a meal" I asked Isaac as he got comfortable on my couch.

"You can make a whole meal?" Sarcasm dripped on his tone.

"What are you trying to say Isaac? Are you trying to say I can't cook?" I laughed a little as he got up and walked towards me in the kitchen.

"I trust you" he said looking over my should to the fridge "as long as you don't burn my food"

I pushed him away playfully and he smirked at me before heading back towards the couch. I glared at him behind his back. He didn't seem to notice which was a usual thing for new werewolves. I'd have to sharpen those skills later. After all I had plenty of time to teach him.

"Hey Kelle" Isaac called from the living room "you're phones ringing"

"What" I asked as I turned to face him "I didn't hear it"

"Oh really" he asked holding my phone out towards me "maybe in your old age your losing your touch"

"Screw you Lahey" I said as I snatched my phone he smirked once again and I stuck my tongue out at him before sliding the little green phone on my screen to answer the call.

"Hello" I started to head back towards the kitchen.

"Well, well" the voice on the other end of the phone sounded mocking "If it isn't our little runaway. How's life treating you these days?"

I briefly turned to look at Isaac who seemed too distracted by the television to pay attention to my conversation and I hoped he really was. The last thing I needed was Isaac asking questions which lead to Derek asking questions and then I having to answer questions and I really didn't like questions.

"What's it to you" I asked the person on the phone as I opened my fridge and reached for the hamburger meat-looks like we would be having Tacos.

"Just checking…wouldn't want you out there hurting yourself before you came back to us"

"I did enough hurting myself while I was with you" I replied "I don't think coming back would be my best option"

"Hey Kelle, do you think watching a documentary on wolves would solve some of my problems" Isaac joked from the other room.

"No, not unless you want to go live in the forest"

"Who's that voice I hear" I glared at the phone as the voice began to sound amused "don't tell me you've replaced me already. Do I need to come kill someone for touching what's mine?"

A dry laugh escaped me as I slammed the fridge closed harshly. It really didn't deserve the abuse it was being given but it didn't really have the choice.

"I'm not property, no one owns me and I'm sure as hell not "yours"" I whispered angrily "so do me favor and go jump off a cliff"

"Sure" he replied "It's not like it'll kill me. After I am a-"

I hung up the phone. His voice wasn't helping me calm down. In fact it only served to piss me off more and now look, I'm getting a text. If it's him I swear I'll hunt him down castrate him in front of his-oh it's Derek because that was so much better.

_Dumb ass (Derek) 7:53 pm_

_Meeting NOW, and that means now Kelle, at subway-bring Isaac_

I sighed as I grabbed the hamburger meat off of the counter and tossed it back into the dented fridge. The next thing I grabbed was my jacket off the back off the couch and Isaac's arm along with it. He tried to ask questions but I shh'd him every time and eventually he got the point. After the phone conversation I'd just had I wasn't in the mood to deal with Derek.

XTWX

"He's still alive" Derek announced once Isaac and I walked into the room. Erica and Boyd had beaten us there probably because I hadn't been pressed to get here.

"Who, Jackson" I said leaning on the wall and crossing my arms "why am I not surprised"

"I thought you said you tore his throat out" Erica commented in that oh-so blonde way "How's he still alive"

"I _did"_ Derek growled "but he healed somehow and he's still alive"

"Well" Isaac commented "This ought to be interesting"

"Oh hell yeah" I replied "It's been a while since I've met something I couldn't kill"


	5. Dear Alpha

_*note if I use italics in this it means that the character put emphasis on that/those words_

_xxx_

"So why do we need their help" Isaac asked Derek as he followed him throughout the subway cart.

"Because it's harder to kill than I thought and I still don't know who it is"

Was that seriously his excuse? I guess you could lie to people who had been dragged away from the scene before the Kanima appeared but still anyone who could add could figure out who the Kanima was. Let me do the math for you. There were only a few people in that house: Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Stiles, Myself, Isaac, and eventually Scott. When I raided the house for Lydia there was only one person missing and his name was Jackson. So I know if I put two and two together and it equals four. I'm pretty sure Derek didn't get three. So what game was he playing?

"And they do?" Isaac asked

"They might" Derek replied "which is why I need one of you to get on their good side."

"Mhm…Scott or Stiles" Erica asked. What a good little puppy, she was. She didn't question orders. She just asked for details.

"Either" Derek stated with an irritated smile. Was it just me or did that smile never leave his face.

"Well don't look at me" I said as I hopped onto the table "It's not my job to babysit werewolves"

"Why would I expect you to do anything I say" Derek said sarcastically "after all, I'm only your alpha"

"Yes you're my alpha" I acknowledged "Not my pimp. So I don't seduce people every time you blow your dog whistle"

"Riiiight" Derek nodded "You're too busy seducing Isaac to worry about that or has he lost your interest already. Should I go get you a knew chew toy? Besides, I'm only your alpha, not your pimp."

I hopped off the table intent on heading right towards Derek and Isaac was on my side of the room fast, a palm pressed into my stomach. I looked at the hand for a moment before looking at Isaac giving him me a silent warning. He shook his head at me and I really wished him that training session.

"I'm _your alpha_" Derek reminded "and if today I feel like playing the role of your pimp then that's what I'm going to be. So that means if I tell you to go do something. You better go stand on that corner and make my money"

I gritted my teeth reminding myself that I had started this analogy.

"Hey" Isaac called "You know the full moon is coming, Derek"

"I aware of that" he said as he turned to open a chest. I watched as he pulled out an assortment of chains and binds. I heard Erica make a comment about how "comfortable" the chains looked but didn't really care. It wasn't like I was going to be the one wearing them on the full moon. Oh and here it comes, the conversation about him teaching them how to control their wolves. Honestly why couldn't he just pick werewolves that were born that way? Would it have been that hard to track a few down?

"But if you have to lock us up that means you're alone against the argents"

Isaac had made a valid if it wasn't for the fact that I was standing right here.

"What am I" I asked "a meat suit"

"haven't you heard" Derek started and I could only imagine the smart comment that was about to escape his vocal cords "Today you're a prostitute" there it goes "and I'm your pimp. Who knows what you'll be a few days from now"

"Go to hell, Derek" I said finally irritated with his over use of what, at first, had been my defense.

"I would but it seems I'm the only one of them left (get it Hale, hell? Whatever I thought it was creative)"

"How about we forget the Kanima!" Isaac yelled. He was really good at changing the subject.

"We can't!" Derek yelled back finally reaching his breaking point "Look…there was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid, at all. Now I don't what he knows or what he's planning but I'm sure about one thing. We _have_ to find it first"

XXX

This was definitely payback.

Out of all the people he could have assigned me to watch, he chose Allison. Allison, of all people, she was the only brunette I knew that acted like a blonde. I mean she was more of a blonde than Erica and she proved it. It was the moment she walked into the boys locker room, with the shower running might I add, and was surprised to see Jackson naked. What did she think he was doing, drinking the water? I should probably go help her either way. I mean no girl should be assaulted by a naked Jackson, unless he had a hot body and he just might then I don't think the girl would mind... Alright conscience, I'll go help her but this is the last time you guilt me into helping any dumb blonde.

"Aw come one Jackson" I said as I pushed open the locker room door "Let's not scar the poor hunter for life."

By time I got in there the two were already on the floor and Scott was already on his way in. which I figured out after he bumped me. He had some really bad timing too. He walked in just as Jackson was pulling up his shorts. I grabbed his sleeve to stop the fight but he easily shrugged me off.

"Scott, Scott, I'm fine. SCOTT!"

Well there went Jackson straight into the lockers.

"I have a restraining order!" Jackson yelled

"Trust me" Scott replied and I could tell this wasn't over "I restrained myself"

Jackson grabbed Scott throwing him into the metal fence and then into the showers. Was every werewolf in this town an idiot? They were going to fight, in the middle of school, where they could damage property? Wow, people really weren't raising kids the same these days. That was why I grabbed Jackson after he threw Scott into the shower.

"You two should be good" I said standing in between the two "you hit him, he hit you. Now you're even. This is not the place to do this."

It was two seconds before I had Scott trying to run past me to Jackson. I grabbed him and threw him against the shower walls. Great, now they had me damaging school property. Then Jackson got past me and kicked Scott even harder into the shower wall causing the tiles to crack. Seriously? This was why I didn't jump into fights but since I was already in it.

Grabbing Jackson I slid him out of the showers and Scott had found a way around me in no time. He jumped over the wall and I was on the other side just as quick and smashing him into the napkin dispenser. I hope they weren't going to make me pay for this.

I felt Jackson try and grab me from behind and I twisted his arm and smashed his face into the sink. It broke off immediately. They use to make school material more durable. Jackson stood up and I faced him which caused me to face the door. I felt an impact from behind me and all three of us went smashing into the door with me stuck in between the two boys. They were still trying to punch and hit each other even with me stuck between them. I felt someone grab Scott and I turned to hit him for running into me then I felt someone grab me and let me go to grab Jackson.

I looked to see Erica holding Jackson and Stiles holding Scott. I moved to punch Scott and felt a teacher wrap his arms around me effectively pinning my arms to my sides. I could have easily broken free but remembered teenage girls weren't supposed to be stronger than their teachers.

"What do you idiots think you're doing" the teacher asked once he saw that he could let me go considering I wasn't struggling anymore.

"Mr. McCall" He stated "Stilinksi? You, you and you" he motioned to Scott, Jackson, then me and paused.

"Actually all of you, detention 3 o'clock"

"You have got to be kidding me" I muttered

XOX

"We can't be in the same room" Jackson said as we all walked into the library "I have a restraining order against these tools"

"All these tools"

"No just us tools" Stiles informed him motioned to him and Scott. At this point I was wishing that I couldn't in the same room as any of them. Derek was seriously going to get an earful after this. He wanted to play pimp? Fine, I'd be the difficult hoe.

"You two, over there" the teacher pointed to the table I was sitting at and I immediately banged my head against the table. I had enough to deal with. I did not want to hear this bull.

"I'm gonna kill him" Scott said as soon as they sat down

"Have fun trying" I told him

"You're not going to kill him" Stiles said in his persuasive tone "you're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're going to _save_ him"

"No you're right" Scott said "Let's kill him"

"Well" I straightened up "I'm on board with that idea"

_(a few minutes later)_

My head was basically glued to the wood that was the library table. On a scale of 1 to 10 the number of how much I didn't want to be here wasn't even on the scale. I didn't want to be here so much that my number was off the scale and that was without me even adding the variable of exaggeration. I could hear Scott and Stiles talking about who could be the Kanima. I could hear Matt enjoying his awful chips and I could hear everything else with my werewolf hearing range. Let me tell you, it wasn't pleasant.

"Hey!" I yelled to the Matt guy at the other table. He jumped dropping his bag of chips the few inches that it was above the table.

"If I hear the bag crumble or even you chewing one more chip I will dislocate every vertebrae of your spine one by one and relocate them as many time as I feel necessary until you've reached the level of irritation that I am at right now, got it?"

He nodded slowly and slid the bag of chips away from him.

"Smart move"

I was even more relieved when Jackson got up to leave and Scott and Stiles moved. This really wasn't the best time to get a headache. When Jackson came back just his presence was enough to increase my headache tenfold. What was going on with me today? If this had anything to do with that fight with Jackson and Scott somebody was going to lose a finger, or a tongue, or some other important appendage. I hadn't quite decided yet but when I heard the teacher get up and get ready to leave I stood immediately. It was time for me to go.

"Oh I'm sorry" he laughed "You misunderstood. Yes, I am going home. NO you are not. At least not until every book is reshelf"

"Sure master" I said and the anger in my tone came through loud and clear "anything else you'd like us to do? Pick the cotton, take care of the kids, entertain the guests?"

"Excuse me" he said taken aback by the sarcasm.

"Oh let me restate it" My voice was sickly sweet "Hell no."

"Young lady" he started and my eyes flashed and he immediately shut up.

"I am so tired of having this conversation with people today. I'm not your slave. I'm not reshelfing your books, and I'm not going to follow you every whim. You're a teacher, you know what that means? It means you can tell to do my homework or to take a quiz but you cannot tell me to reshelf books or clean libraries and you can just barely tell me to do to detention."

"It's nice that you have a speech" he said "but either you reshelf the books or you get expelled, your choice" he walked out the library and I growled extremely loud even though it wasn't my intention.

"DAMN!" I yelled as I grabbed the nearest book and threw to the opposite wall of the library. It was just my luck that it happened to hit the window which only proved to piss me off more. I reached for the table and felt I hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Erica and I took deep breaths and tried to calm down. Something was definitely wrong with me.

OXO

I sat with my back against the bookcases and Erica attempted to reshelf some of the books.

"Are you okay" she asked quietly and I shook my head slowly as I placed my head against the bookshelf.

"Do you know what's wrong"

"Yeah" I whispered "just having a bad week"

"Is that what a bad week is for you" she laughed a little. I could tell she was trying to lighten the mood.

"Tomorrow is your first full moon" I said "once it happens you're definition of a bad week will change too"

She was just about to respond when something blew out the lights above us. She wolfed out and looked up just as she saw Jackson's feet slithering by. It felt as if the whole room was shaking and she took a few steps back. I saw Jackson behind her and grabbed her ankle pulling her down before he could get his claws on her. It worked but she hit her head hard. A few seconds later she began to seizure.

I moved quickly as I turned her onto her side. Stiles and Scott came over to help but I kept them from touching her.

"We need to get her to a hospital" Stiles commented.

"I'm taking her to Derek" I said and Erica did what I assumed was a nod and I started to pick her up. I saw as Scott decided now was a good time to have a conference with his girlfriend. I rolled my eyes at him before picking her up bridal style and moving to get up. Stiles stopped me.

"I'm not waiting on your friend because he decided now, while a girl is having a seizure, to have romantic talk time"

He held my arm a little tighter and by the time I growled to get him to let go Scott had come back. I moved fast walking out of the library.

….

"Is she dying" Stiles asked as I passed Erica over to Derek.

"She might be" Derek said "I don't know but this is gonna hurt" he grabbed her arm and broke it. I think he could have picked a better spot but I didn't argue. I'd hate to have to have the 'Me alpha, you beta' with him again'. It definitely wouldn't be the highlight of my night.

"You broke her arm!" stiles panicked.

"It'll trigger the healing process" he said and I winced as I figure out what he was going to do next. It must be really painful when someone can squeeze the blood out of your arm like that.

….

"You know who it is" Scott said to Derek as he followed out of the cart.

"Jackson" he replied

"See" I said as I walked out of the cart after making sure Erica was okay "I knew you could basic math"

"I'm gonna help you stop him" Scott said and I rolled my eyes "as part of your pack but we do it on one condition. We're going to catch him not kill him."

"And" Derek asked because he just knew that there was going to be more.

"We do it my way"

I watched as Derek silently agreed.

"Are you serious" I asked with an astonished smile on my face "when I say I'm not going to do it your way I get the "stay in your place, me pimp, go stand on the corner" talk but when this inexperienced, naïve, teenage, sad excuse for a werewolf says let's do it my way he get's 'okay'"

"Kelle-"

"You're going to put your faith in him" I pointed to Scott "someone who doesn't even care about helping you but just about getting their way when I have given you good advice that good have saved so much time and you ignored me"

"You don't know anything about me" Scott said immediately jumping on the defensive.

"Please don't tempt me McCall, please"

"Or what" he challenged and my eyes flashed and I saw Derek get surprised when he saw their color. I'd rather not have to deal with that conversation right now.

"Was that a challenge, little boy" I asked taking a few steps closer to him "because us werewolves we live a certain way and if challenge me you're obviously looking for a fight and I promise you, you can't beat me in fight." Scott began to take a few steps back.

"Kelle" Derek said sternly and I stopped walking, glaring at him out of the corner of my eye. "stop**.**"

"I'm going home" I said heading over to keys that lay on the floor by the subway cart. When had I dropped those? My senses had really dulled this week. "Call me when the new born decided what we're going to next, my dearest "Alpha""

Derek sighed as I walked past him and stormed up the stairs and out of the door. This is what I get for joining a pack headed by Derek Hale.


End file.
